Papa, je ne suis plus une petite fille
by Bulle d'argent
Summary: Quand Henry et Véronique se réveillent ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Leurs filles sont méconnaissables et un Findétemps semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur Sabrina.


Papa, je ne suis plus une petite fille

Quand Henry et Véronique se réveillent ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Leurs filles sont méconnaissables et un Findétemps semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur Sabrina.

.

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici mon premier OS sur les Sœurs Grimm, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent au formidable Michael Buckley.**

 **Bonne lecture**

.

.

.

* * *

Sabrina et Daphné avaient attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps. Ça y est leurs parents étaient enfin réveillés !

Les larmes de joie avaient coulé mais en quelques heures à peine leur père, Henry, avait tout gâché. La désillusion était brutale.

Sabrina se sentait stupide. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment et maintenant elle aimerait presque que ses parents ne se soient pas réveillés. Henry avait insisté pour que la famille quitte immédiatement Port Ferries. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Véronique et de Jacob pour qu'il renonce à prendre le train pour une ville où sa maison avait été vendue et où tout ceux qu'il connaissait le croit mort.

Sabrina n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père puisse autant détester Port Ferries. Evidemment, elle aussi détestait cette ville. Mais il y avait mamie Relda dans cette ville, et monsieur Canis et … Puck. Surtout Daphné, sa petite sœur s'y plaisait. Après avoir subi la violence de l'orphelinat, la méchanceté des tuteurs et le mépris de Miss Smirt, Sabrina était soulagée que sa sœur ait retrouvé le sourire, et tant pis si elle-même n'aimait pas cette maudite ville puisque Daphné y était en sécurité.

.

En deux ans, un fossé s'était creusé dans la petite famille si aimante dont Sabrina avait le souvenir. En deux ans, Sabrina et Daphné étaient devenues détectives de conte de fées, elles avaient résolu des enquêtes, avaient sauvé des vies et frôlé la mort. Elles avaient réussi à retrouver leurs parents et même à trouver un moyen de les réveiller. Et maintenant, elles étaient de nouveau enfermées dans leur rôle de petites filles. A devoir subir des décisions avec lesquelles elles étaient en désaccord même si celles-ci les concernaient directement.

Sabrina trouvait cela terriblement injuste. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux.

.

…

Henry et Véronique avaient été profondément choqués à leur réveil. En plus du choc d'avoir dormi pendant deux ans, Daphné et surtout Sabrina étaient méconnaissables. Les joues de Daphné avaient perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, elle semblait aussi un peu plus grande, mais ses yeux pétillaient de la même façon qu'autrefois et son sourire était toujours aussi large. En revanche, Sabrina avait avait davantage grandit, puberté oblige, même si elle était loin d'avoir un corps de femme la métamorphose était réelle. Elle paraissait également plus sure d'elle et plus déterminée. Les responsabilités dont elle avait écopé lui avait forgé le caractère, elle qui n'en manquait déjà pas.

Henry ne pensait qu'à mettre ses filles à l'abri, la lueur dans les yeux de Sabrina indiquait selon lui que la jeune fille en avait suffisamment bavé et qu'il était tant de prendre les choses en main.

Surtout Henry haïssait cette ville. Les Findétemps se croyaient maudits mais qu'en était-il des Grimm dont l'un d'entre eux devait rester continuellement prisonnier de cette ville. Sans cette malédiction son père, Basil, serait certainement encore en vie. Sans oublier que pendant deux ans il avait été plongé dans un sommeil profond et ce n'était certainement pas un humain qui était responsable de cela mais bel et bien un Findétemps.

Ainsi Henry n'avait qu'une idée : quitter cette ville maudite !

.

Le lendemain, Henry mit ses pantoufles et couina en sursautant. Pendant son sommeil, celles-ci avaient été remplis d'une sorte de pâte, certainement du dentifrice.

Il sortit de la chambre furieux en claquant la porte. En voyant le rictus de Puck il se mit à lui hurler dessus. Nul besoin d'être un sorcier pour savoir qui était responsable de ce mauvais tour.

.

…

Puck comme Sabrina ne savait pas s'il était triste ou heureux. D'un côté, il était franchement heureux pour elle, Daphné et la vieille Relda. Toutes trois méritait grandement d'avoir retrouver deux êtres qu'elles aimaient tant.

Mais en même temps, si Puck craignait qu'on lui enlève Daphné, il était encore plus renfrogné à l'idée qu'on puisse lui enlever Sabrina. Ses craintes s'étaient avérées justifiés quand il avait vu Henry se mettre à hurler en insistant pour que toute sa petite famille rentre sur le champ à New-York.

Puck ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sabrina et Daphné avaient tant besoin de leurs parents. Bon d'accord, c'était mieux de les savoir vivants que dans un sommeil éternel mais lui-même n'appréciait pas tellement ses parents et n'était pas mécontent de vivre loin d'eux. Il faut dire qu'avoir une douzaine d'années pour l'éternité présentait quelques inconvénients, comme avoir ses parents sur le dos pour l'éternité également. Aussi Puck n'était pas mécontent de vivre à Port Ferries loin de ses parents restés à New York.

Puck ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Sabrina et Daphné allaient cruellement lui manquer. Il ne pourrait même pas les suivre ni même leur rendre visite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le Roi des filous se senti prisonnier de Port Ferries.

En tout cas, c'était décidé avant qu'on lui arrache Sabrina, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie ! A sa cible habituelle s'ajoutait désormais Henry, il était hors de question qu'on lui arrache à lui et à la vieille dame, Sabrina et Daphné. Henry voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir.

Il monta dans sa chambre à la recherche de cirage, de suie et de colle extra forte. Il ne vit même pas Jacob qui le regardait d'une manière suspicieuse.

.

…

Jacob Grimm se sentait perdu. Il était terriblement heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son frère et sa belle-sœur. Mais il était également soucieux devant la décision précipitée de Henry. Il fallait lui parler et que celui-ci reporte son départ.

Il décida d'aller retrouver Véronique pour réfléchir aux arguments qu'ils opposeraient à Henry.

Pendant, trois quarts d'heure, les deux frères s'affrontèrent verbalement. A la fin Henry finit par admettre que pour des raisons matérielles il ne pouvait pas quitter Port Ferries aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Il n'avait ni compte en banque, ni toit, ni emploi, ni même d'existence civile puisqu'il était supposé mort depuis deux ans, il lui faudrait également négocier longuement avec les services sociaux pour récupérer la garde de ses deux filles.

Mais l'argument qui avait fait pencher la balance, c'est que Henry et Véronique n'avait pas été attaqués à Port Ferries mais bien à New York là où il se croyait en parfaite sécurité.

Jacob se sentit soulagé après leur discussion. Non son idiot de frère ne quitterait pas la maison comme ça. Il retrouva son sourire.

.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que toute la famille était à table pour le déjeuner – composé de spaghettis bleues et d'une viande arc-en-ciel non identifiée – Henry se racla la gorge et annonça qu'après moult discussions avec Véronique et Jacob, sa famille allait rester quelque temps – le moins possible – à Port Ferries afin de régler quelques problèmes administratifs majeurs.

Instantanément Sabrina se sentit soulagée et Daphné se jeta dans les bras de son père. Puck pour exprimer sa joie se mit à lancer les confettis collants qu'il gardait en permanence dans ses poches en éclatant de rire. Sabrina recouverte de confettis puants se demanda si tout compte fait son père avait pris la décision.

.

…

Le soir Henry tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il était extrêmement préoccupé, il avait été enlevé, plongé dans un sommeil profond, s'était réveillé dans une ville maudite au parfum de guerre civile et maintenant il était couvert de confettis collants qui sentaient mauvais lorsqu'on tentait de les enlever. Pourtant en cet instant précis c'est quelque chose d'autre qui le préoccupait.

Il avait été surpris à son réveil de l'évolution de ses deux filles. Mais ce qui l'avait réellement choqué ce fut la relation entre Puck et Sabrina. Henry connaissait bien Puck, après tout le Roi des filous était déjà à Port Ferries avant même qu'il ne soit né. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les deux ne s'étaient pas entendu. Puck lui avait joué un certain nombre de mauvais tour.

Comment cet être insupportable osait-il s'enticher de sa fille ! Puck avait des siècles, il y avait des tas de filles sur lesquelles il aurait pu jeter son dévolu. Du haut de ses douze ans il avait toujours considéré les filles comme trop « bizarres ». Apparemment quelque chose avait changé chez lui et malheureusement cela tombé sur sa princesse adorée.

Henry était lui-même tombé amoureux d'une Findétemps, la belle Boucle d'Or. Les conséquences avaient été désastreuses au point d'entrainer la mort de Basil, son père. Il était hors de question que Sabrina commette la même erreur !

Il se promis de veiller sur sa fille.

.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit Sabrina hurler sur Puck. Celle-ci avait un énorme confettis rouge collé sur le nez. Elle tentait d'asperger Puck à l'aide d'un démêlant pour cheveux sentant la lavande. Puck horrifié par l'odeur qui ressemblait bien trop à du propre volait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à la brume du spray démêlant. « Explique moi comment retirer cette horreur ! » criait-elle.

Henry sourit apparemment la relation Puck Sabrina n'était pas de la nature qu'il avait imaginé. Sabrina devait détester Puck au moins autant qu'il l'avait lui-même détesté.

Il entra dans la pièce et se figea. Sous ses yeux se déroulait une scène inimaginable. Puck venait de clouer le bec à sa fille en l'embrassant. Celle-ci le gifla. Henry soupira de soulagement. Puis il vit Sabrina attraper Puck par le col de son tee-shirt et l'embrasser à son tour. Cette fois-ci Henry eut l'impression de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque.

.

…

Puck rougit et rendit son baiser à Sabrina. Il trouva le baiser visqueux, plein de bave, leurs salives se mélangeaient, leurs langues tournaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Comment les adultes pouvaient-ils faire ça ! Il trouvait ce baiser dégoûtant ! Et c'est justement ce qui lui plaisait.

S'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un en restant aussi sale voire en l'étant encore plus cela lui allait parfaitement.

.

…

Une fois le baiser échangé. Sabrina retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Daphné, celle-ci dormait déjà. Sabrina avait les joues rouges, presque autant que son nez. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pour son premier baiser elle avait été embrassée par surprise alors qu'elle avait une horrible moustache dessinée au-dessus de la bouche et cette fois-ci elle avait un énorme confetti rouge sur le nez. Si le premier l'avait laissé paralysée, elle gardait un souvenir bien plus agréable du second. Elle se surpris à espérer qu'il y en ait d'autres et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule autre fic en français sur les Sœurs Grimm et que la fin de la série n'a jamais été traduite donc je ne m'attends pas à être beaucoup lue, alors si vous passez par là n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^.


End file.
